


Proof Positive

by bjbookcase



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjbookcase/pseuds/bjbookcase
Summary: And now for a poem...





	Proof Positive

It’s really just math –

An equation you see.

For if you accept:

If A=C and B=C

Leads to A=B,

Then it logically follows:

If Janeway loves Voyager

And Chakotay loves Voyager,

Then Janeway loves Chakotay

Most definitely.


End file.
